


Silk Suit, Black Tie (I don't need a reason why)

by Hinn_Raven



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Dresses, F/M, Gen, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim attends a formal event. Turns out there's a few unexpected guests there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Suit, Black Tie (I don't need a reason why)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been filling prompts over on tumblr and this one was just too fun.

Tim Drake dislikes society events. But hey. Part of the life.

He adjusts his red silk tie self-consciously as he climbs out of the car, greeting the awaiting paparazzi with a bland, meaningless smile and a dry, smirky “no comment” that always drives them nuts.

He makes his way through them, listening to them chatter about his lack of date, snapping photos desperately.

Tim smooth down the lines of his Armani suit carefully before he walks through the doors.

He spots Dick quickly. Dick is wearing a white suit, with a deep blue tie that threatens to fall out of his suit coat. His hair is carefully styled (by Alfred, thank God, not Dick himself) into something remotely presentable. His older brother has a vaguely panicked look on his face, although he’s doing a good enough job of hiding it to fool most people.

Tim figures out the source of his oldest brother’s distress quickly enough. Barbara Gordon, wearing a simple black waterfall skirt and a deep green blouse, with a few buttons undone to allow for a gold, heart shaped pendent, is deep in conversation with Koriand’r. Kory is striking, in a floor-length, one-sleeved, green gown (the shade matches Babs’ blouse, Tim can’t help but notice). The silky fabric clings to Kory’s form, flaring out around the ankles to allow the alien powerhouse the ability to walk. The tall woman is wearing black flats, so she doesn’t tower over Babs quite as much as she could. She’s also leaned over, whispering something to Babs. Kory’s long hair falls over her shoulder, hiding her face from sight. Babs is fighting a smile, but her glance darts to Dick every now and then, and suppresses a laugh. She pushes a strand of Kory’s hair behind her ear.

“Why’s Kory here?” Tim asks Dick, a little confused.

“She’s Babs’  _date_ ,” Dick replies in a slightly strangled voice.

“ _What_?” Tim spun around, looking at them just in time to see Kory laugh, her bright red hair falling away from her face as she straightens up. She says something to Babs that he can’t quite make out, and the two of them head over to the refreshments table.

“Did  _you_  bring a date?” Tim asks, trying to distract his brother.

“Yeah,” Dick says, trying to wrench himself back into reality, and only half-succeeding.

“Well, who is it? Please tell me it’s not Jason, the rumors about him are bad enough as it is.”

“Not Jason,” Dick mutters. “He’s here somewhere. With Donna.”

“ _Donna_? And  _Jason_?” Tim tries to wrap his mind around that concept and starts searching for them. He finds them, tucked away into a corner, sitting. Jason’s black suit coat is unbuttoned, revealing his pinstripe waistcoat. His red tie hangs out over it, with a little gold Wonder Woman pin visible where it would normally be hidden by the waistcoat. His hair is a wavy mess, sticking up in all directions in a way that looks intentional but probably isn’t, since Jason just doesn’t care about his hair anymore. The white falls onto his forehead, just above his right eye. Donna is radiant in a black, slightly poofy piece. There’s a gauzy, sparkly over-skirt over the black, and the effect is fantastic. The bodice is a black corset, with silvery embroideries and black leather laces up the back, darting in and out of silver-ringed holes. Between the lacing, one can see bare skin, and Jason seems pretty interested in it. His fingers run along the laces, occasionally darting in between to rub circles against her back. Donna’s mouth is turned up into a smile, and Jason looks happy as they flirt, sipping from champagne flutes and laughing.

It’s the weirdest thing Tim has seen in a very long time, to say the least.

“Exactly,” Dick mutters, when Tim voices that exact thought.

Suddenly, Tim remembers what he had meant to ask. “Who’s  _your_  date then?”

“Steph,” Dick says absently, distracted by the sight of Babs and Kory grinning secretively at each other.

“ _Steph_!”

“Speak of the Bat!” A familiar, cheerful voice says behind him. Tim turns around.

He’s caught  _completely_  off guard at the sight of her.

The dress is (of course) purple. The skirt has three layers and is ruffled, coming down to about her knees. It clings tightly to her waist, hugging the curves of her hips and breasts. There’s a fold of fabric along the neckline that probably is holding a Batarang or two. The sleeves are purple lace that reaches to the elbow, and there is a large purple silk flower on her right shoulder. Her hair is half-up, half-down, the out part falling over her shoulder in golden waves. She’s wearing white wedge heels that give her an inch on Tim, and a pearl bracelet hangs around her left wrist.

She grins at Tim and gives a little twirl, the skirt floating out, brushing against Tim’s thigh. “What, speechless?”

Only a little, Tim thinks defensively.

Steph laughs. “ _Love_  the suit,” she says, shamelessly running her hands along the lapel.

Tim blushes brightly, hoping desperately that Donna and Jason’s dancing is drawing the papparazzi’s attention away from him and Steph. She reaches up and plays with his red tie, using it to pull him slightly closer to her. Tim is overwhelmed by the smell of her perfume, which is some sort of vanilla, and the scent of her shampoo (lavender). He leans in. He can’t help it. He’s missed her  _so much_ , and she’s here, and smiling at him, and beautiful and real and  _alive_  and Tim wants nothing more than to run away with her right now.

He’ll settle for dancing, however.

The two of them move to the dance floor, moving to the slow music. His hand is on her waist, hers around his neck. He leans in to whisper in her ear.

“What do you think the press will say about me stealing Dick’s date tomorrow?”

“Oh, the usual,” Steph mutters back,  _accidentally_  pressing her mouth against his ear as she does so. Tim tries to control his expression, but he probably fails, judging from the sudden influx of laughter from Jason and Donna. “They’ll call me all sorts of nasty things, Damian will gloat about it, and you’ll be the next Bruce Wayne in heart breakers.”

“Maybe they’ll be distracted by Jason and Donna?” He offers,  _not_ leaning in this time.

Steph slips her fingers down his collar absently. “He’s just a man with a mysterious connection to the Wayne’s, and she’s an unknown. Why would they care, over the boy mastermind behind Wayne Industries?”

“Hmm,” Tim says lightly, deciding two can play at that game, and starts rubbing circles on her side with his fingers. She smirks at him. “Shall we give them something to gossip about then?”

“Besides just dancing, Mister Drake?” She asks, voice low and sultry and  _wow_  that does things to Tim that he’d rather not think about in public.

“Just a little more than that I think, Miss Brown,” He teases, pitching his voice deeper.

She grins at him, and  _wow_  he’s missed her so much.

He presses his lips against hers, holding her tight against him. Her fingers bunch up his suit jacket, keeping him close. Tim hears the familiar  _click-click-click_ of the cameras, and doesn’t care at all. 


End file.
